


Day 13.5 - Sports (Epilogue)

by Shardinian



Series: Shardinian (Mishka)'s OBEYMEmber! [14]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shardinian/pseuds/Shardinian
Summary: Inspired by, and written for, Twitter's @stans8n
Series: Shardinian (Mishka)'s OBEYMEmber! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993873
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Day 13.5 - Sports (Epilogue)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by, and written for, Twitter's @stans8n

Nope. One feather was shorter than the others.

Another no. Crooked shaft.

That one had an uneven barb.

Too dull.

Poorly balanced.

A little too-

“Just pick one,” Belphie moaned. “You've been at it for half an hour already. You aren't losing because of crooked feathers, Satan. You're losing because you suck at darts. Pick one, or you forfeit.”

“Don't rush me. This is important. All or nothing, right?”

“Whatever.”

Satan finally found The Impossibly Perfect Dart, and stepped up to the line.

He licked his finger, and held it up to the wind.

Carefully squared up his footing.

Smoothed out each green feather, one at a time.

Adjusted his grip, until the dart balanced itself effortlessly between his finger tips.

He had one shot.

All or nothing.

He focused on his squirming worm of a target (which he could clearly see, thanks not to a cooperative board, but a snapped-in-half purple dart that was jamming its mouth wide open), steadied his breathing, and

Belphie choked, loudly, on a sip of whiskey.

his shot flew wide.

“Belphie, what the hell?! You did that on purpose!”

“Did not. I swallowed my drink wrong, that's all.”

“Bullshit. I'm taking the shot again.”

“No you're not. You lose. It's not my fault you can't stay focused.”

“It's your fault if you did it on purpose, and you did it on purpose. I'm going again. All or nothing.”

“That WAS all or nothing. You got the nothing. Deal with it.”

“I'm taking the shot again.”

“The hell you are.”

“I'M TAKING THE GODDAMNED SHOT AGAIN,” Satan snarled.

Belphie’s eyes widened. The halo of black, dripping smoke that had materialized above his brother's head was…

Not Good.

The halo burst, raining a waterfall of opaque smoke down to the ground. A hand fired out of the smoke and dug its claws into Belphie's wrist.

When the smoke cleared, Satan had his teeth bared. His horns glittered like wet stone. His tail was twisting itself into furious knots.

His eyes were green hellfire.

He grabbed a handful of darts, yanked his brother out of his chair and dragged him across the field.

“Satan, calm down! It's just a gaaaAAARGH! HHHNNGH! NO! STOP!” He kicked and he struggled and he fought with everything he had, but with one of his hands already fixed to the frame by a purple dart driven through his palm, so deeply that the feathers were dripping blood, there was no way he was getting loose now.

“SATAN, STOP! I'M SORRY, OK?! LUCIFER! LUCIFER WHERE ARE YOU GODDAMIT I NEED HE-AAARRRGHHH! PLEASE! YOU CAN TAKE THE SHOT AGAIN, OK?!”

“Oh, I intend to.” Satan walked back to the line, leaving his fresh dart board nailed spread-eagle and writhing right on top of the old one, and took his aim. “Open your mouth, Belphegor.”

Too terrified to say no, Belphie opened his trembling mouth and gave his raging brother a clear line-of-sight to his tongue.

“All or nothing, you cheating sack of shit,” Satan snarled, as he took his final shot of the tournament.

Belphie screamed.

Satan grinned. “Told you I could make that shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all the amazing people who have been leaving so many wonderful comments on this OBEYEmber collection:
> 
> Thank you, so much. I have my email alerts set up, and read every comment the second I get the notification.
> 
> They keep me going. They make me smile. They reassure me that somebody, somewhere, is getting some enjoyment out of reading my pieces, and inspire me to keep going.
> 
> I will respond to every comment, but it might not be until after this event ends, because just trying to keep up at all is eating up all my free time. So be patient with me, please, hehe.
> 
> Thank you, everyone. These stories are all for you. <3


End file.
